


Обыкновенная Сказка

by WTF Agatofandom 2021 (agatofandom2020)



Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Глеб Самойлоff & The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff & The Matrixx (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Explicit Language, Fan AU / Fandom AU, Gen, Magical Realism, OOC / Out of Character, RPF, Urban Fantasy, Urban Legends, WTF Kombat 2021, Work Contains Fandom Elements, fairy tale, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/WTF%20Agatofandom%202021
Summary: Некоторые люди помогают увидеть больше, чем есть в реальном мире. Подсказывают, дают нам нужные ключи и ведут за собой. Главное - услышать их.
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Обыкновенная Сказка

Размытые серо-голубые облака замерли на горизонте. Само небо почти попадало с ними в тон, только было более яркое. На их границе приютилось белое солнце, которое отблесками лилось на жестяные крыши домов. Июльский день потихоньку шёл к окончанию, хотя до темноты было ещё достаточно времени. По улице прошёлся холодный северный ветер, разметал мелкие бумажки, и пару медицинских масок, тоже голубых. Потом поднял красную картонную коробку из-под картошки и опустил ровно в урну рядом с трамвайной остановкой. Наблюдавшая за этим чёрная галка одобрительно гаркнула, а голуби подскочили и с громким курлыканьем улетели подальше. Следом за ветром раздалась музыка: словно кто-то включил музыкальную шкатулку. Из одного неприметного двора на широкую улицу не торопясь выехал небольшой фургон. Он проехал совсем немного, лишь пересёк Садовое кольцо и припарковался прямо на площадке перед метро, недалеко от лавочек. Никто из владельцев местных палаток с газетами и водой не удивился, это место давно было занято им. А блюстители порядка будто вовсе не замечали его, им взгляд вечно отводили какие-то мелкие нелепые происшествия. 

Дверь фургончика открылась, сам по себе выдвинулся навес из ткани теплого сиреневого оттенка. Водителя видно не было, зато вышли двое расторопных молодых мужчин в чёрных футболках с надписью «Crew», быстро вынесли несколько дощатых кубов, служивших стульями, чемодан, украшенный разными наклейками, и так же быстро куда-то испарились. Кажется, в сторону табачного магазина. Из глубин фургона показался мужчина неопределённого возраста, одетый в чёрную кофту и чёрные джинсы. На ногах были тяжелые ботинки, украшенные черепами и металлическими вставками. Волосы мужчины были чуть серебристые, хотя видно, что русые. Причёска вообще была похожа на неуклюжий кактус, иголки которого норовили закудрявиться. Взгляд... А вот взгляд был на самом деле странный. Если заглянуть ему прямо в глаза, то тебя прошибло бы током насквозь, душу он разглядит, каждое твоё слово, каждую мысль предугадает. А ещё может показать Космос с холодными, колючими, но смеющимися звёздами. Хорошо, что не всем в глаза он так смотрит: играя, проверяет не каждого. Он напоминал персонажа книги, немного угрюмого, занятого своими мыслями. Но при этом в нем мелькал свет, обнажая душу мальчишки. Он постоял в проёме открытой двери, окинул взором площадку и сел прямо на ступень фургона. Не спеша достал красную пачку сигарет из кармана штанов, зажигалку и зачем-то разводной ключ. Прикурил, зажал во рту сигарету и разводным ключом дотянулся до кнопки на чемодане. Тот издал характерный щелчок, распух, открылся и стал разворачиваться в небольшой прилавок. Помимо разных коробочек, табакерок и шкатулок на нем мигал огоньками диджейский пульт. Шторка на окне машины дёрнулась вверх, открывая мутное грязноватое стекло. В глубине фургона угадывались коробки с книгами и пластинками, чёрные флаги с каким-то революционным деятелем и вроде бы серые знамена. Владелец передвижной лавки довольно хмыкнул, достал из-за спины сумку и стал в ней увлеченно копаться. 

В этом время к фургончику стали стягиваться люди, немного, но шли они очень уверенно. На головах их были бумажные пакеты с прорезями для глаз – вид был необычный, но никого в округе не удивлял: центр Москвы, тут и не такие экземпляры водятся. 

– Глебушка!  
– Аиньки?  
– Здравствуй! А глебусы* новые будут сегодня? – голос подал один анон из небольшой толпы.  
– Здрасти! Нет, сегодня никаких загадок, только виньетки к Москварикам** готовы. Слушать будете? – мужчина привычно откликался на Глебушку, и вообще казалось, что этих людей он знает очень хорошо, несмотря на то что их лица скрыты.  
– Обязательно! А как же без глебусов? Который месяц уже, – другой анон почти заныл.  
– Да вы ещё прошлые не разгадали.  
– Разгадали давно. Про заговор машин, и про #мировойпиздец, и про дополненную реальность. И к совсем старым отсылки находим постоянно, – все вокруг закивали, шурша пакетами.  
– К Москварикам глебусы тоже отгадали: про Стрелку, и про двуглавую Царь-птицу-Трампопута.  
– Так это с подсказками, не считается, аноны.  
– Мы даже нашли, что в Чёрном ящике! – толпа была неумолима.  
– Ну, вот, – Глеб развел руками, – начинаются разночтения. Поиски смыслОв. А я же прямо рассказал обо всём. Ладно, будет вам глебус, завтра придумаю что-нибудь.

На самом деле глебусов в запасе было полно, но вот как обозначить к ним понятные ключи, еще надо было подумать. Те вещи, которые Глебу были ясны и казались лежащими на поверхности, многим было трудно считывать. 

Один анончик, неловко кашлянув, тихо произнес: «А слушать-то будем?»

Небо потемнело на какое-то время. Снова поднялся ветер, создавая вокруг завесу из пылинок. Руки мужчины, которого все величали Глебом, порхали туда-сюда, то крутили потенциометры и двигали фейдеры на микшерном пульте, то вдруг в них оказывался разводной ключ, умело и легко прыгающий по лаунчпаду. Квадраты кнопок светились зеленым и красным, белым и жёлтым. Все вокруг притихли, тихонько входя в транс от вроде бы простого ритма, прерывающегося шумами и шорохами. Наслаивалась сверху как будто давно знакомая мелодия. Кто-то из анонов спокойно качал головой в такт, внимательно следя за играющим, кто-то уже уверенно двигался, втягивая себя и окружающих в тягучий и странный танец. Музыка была не просто музыкой. Она рассказывала истории одними намеками, густыми мазками и тонкими урчащими нотками. Невдалеке Москва-река начинала бурлить, живо откликаясь на странные звуки. Местная речная хтонь – Москварики*** – иногда всплывали, чтобы получше расслышать. Этот странный язык они понимали лучше всего, и чуть вторили ему своим нежным бурлыканьем. Грохот жестяного барабана прерывался мелодией колокольчиков, отдельные фразы скрипели на зубах, а потом все возносилось куда-то за грани Космоса, многократно повторялось, возвращалось на Землю привычной электронной музыкой, оставляя на память бу́хающее басом сердце. Потом все стихло. Анончики нехотя приходили в себя, открывая глаза, смотря на этот мир чуточку иначе. Глеб слегка улыбался сам себе и, развернувшись спиной, стал потихоньку собираться. Многие сидели на деревянных кубах, и не хотели уходить. 

– Глеб, а еще будет? – завеса вокруг рассеивалась, через нее уже были слышны шум и гудение машин.  
– Сейчас нет, целиком еще не готово. В следующий раз. Приходите, – в голосе была слышна надежда, что все не просто так, и может быть, его верно поняли, и он смог рассказать то, что он видит своими глазами.  
– Обязательно, Глебушка.  
– Мы придем, точно придем.

Из ниоткуда пришли техники, стали грузить все обратно в фургон. Глеб махнул рукой на прощание, и фургончик скрылся на оживленной улице. Несколько анонов поспешили на проезжающий мимо Трамвайчик, а остальные, живо обсуждая услышанное, пошли к реке, которая уже успокоилась, но хранила в себе все воспоминания о прожитых жизнях, которые ей показала музыка. «Местные жители» тоже угомонились и нырнули поглубже, на самое дно. Снова мелькнуло белое солнце, прячась за дома. Галка, ставшая свидетельницей представления, задумчиво бродила по асфальту, а потом полетела куда-то вверх.

**Author's Note:**

> *Глебусы (от «Глеб» и «ребусы») – сообщения Глеба Самойлова, которые аноны любят разгадывать как загадки, наполняя их самыми разными смыслами.  
> **Москварики (1) – аудиоколлажи (иногда и видеоколлажи), треки, микстейпы, эксперименты Глеба на SoundCloud.  
> ***Москварики (2) – по мифологии Матричного Трамвайчика существа, живущие в Москва-реке. Полную справку по ним можно узнать в самом Трмвчк.


End file.
